Adventures of Four
by Mirror-Mimic
Summary: The, well, adventures and daily lives of four monsters!
1. Prologue

**Hi there! I'm Mirror-Mimic, AKA Violetsnowlily. Also thanks to my friend Libby516 for lending me half of the characters.  
There won't be much in the first chapter, so please bear with me.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far far away...  
There were MONSTERS.  
Moshi Monsters, to be exact.

This is where our story starts. In the land of Moshi, right in Monstro City.  
Our characters? Four friends.

The first of the four was Lavender, a katsuma. Despite his name, he is male, contrary to what everyone thought at first. He is skilled at karate chopping people (mostly me), is easily annoyed and is addicted to chocolate drops.

The second of the four was Cutey, a poppet. She would wear a tiara and the traditional poppet boots. She isn't a very good singer at all, but other than that completely likeable. She is Snowflake's sister.

The third was Lavamist, a diavlo. He usually keeps a level head and tries to be sensible, but when you make him mad, he REALLY gets mad. So mad that he may erupt and kill every life form in a hundred mile radius.

The last but not least was Snowflake, another katsuma and Cutey's sibling. I'm going to refer to Snowflake as a 'she' for this story, as she is like a girl in about every way... although she is actually male! She has a crush on Lavender and unlike Cutey, sings well.

That's all I can tell you for the moment, but the true fun and games will begin soon.

Let the funny commence! (?)

* * *

**Okay, I just introduced the characters in this chapter. You can add in your reviews any ideas for the next chapter, and I'll try to do them all. ^-^ I'm going to have fun with this story...**


	2. Super Moshis!

One day, the four were having a walk. It was just your average normal walk, when...  
BOOM!  
A golden present with the letters S and M clearly painted on appeared in front of them. It seemed to have come from nowhere.

''Where did that come from?'' asked Snowflake.  
''I don't know. What are we waiting for?! Let's open it!'' cried Lavender.  
They frantically tore off the paper and looked inside.

An image of a bearded furi wearing a large coat and holding a feathery staff appeared.  
''THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE SUPER MOSHIS,'' said the furi.  
''The Super Moshis?!'' gasped Lavamist.  
''LISTEN CAREFULLY,'' the furi continued. ''SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS IS HAPPENING HERE IN MONSTRO CITY. WE THINK YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE SUPER MOSHIS. IF YOU ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE, GO TO THE VOLCANO AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. THE GATEKEEPER WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU. GOOD LUCK!''

The image faded away and the four looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
''Lazy. Why didn't he just give us the instructions _now?'' _frowned Lavender.  
The furi flickered back. ''YOU DO NOT INSULT ELDER FURI.'' With that he hit Lavender over the head with his staff, and disappeared. Lavender attempted to karate chop the furi, but it was long gone.

''I guess we're going to the volcano,'' said Cutey.  
''YOU BET!'' they all said in unison. With that, they set off.

They stood in front of a giant brown stone head with a gem on its head.

''Greetings, I've been expecting you. The Elder says you all show great potential,'' said the head.  
''You're the Gatekeeper?'' asked Lavamist.  
''Yes. Beyond that lava is the Secret HQ of the Super Moshis!''  
''I guess we can't just walk in,'' sighed Snowflake.  
''No, you can't. You must first go to the building for rent on Sludge Street. There will be a clue that will help you find the first guardian of the secret code.''

**A few hours of chasing people around, code breaking and tracking things down later**

''You have found the key! You truly have what it takes to be Super Moshis,'' gasped the Gatekeeper excitedly. ''I will open a path inside the HQ, stand back!''  
And so they did.

A tunnel appeared through the lava flowing down the volcano.  
Elder Furi greeted the four and welcomed them inside, although he was less pleased at Lavender for being insolent at the invitation.  
''Outfits! You must get proper costumes,'' he said, and lead them away in turn.  
''It's been a very long day,'' protested Lavamist. He just could not be bothered to do anything else.  
''No. Come. Come! You MUST get your Super Moshi costumes,'' tutted Elder Furi, wagging his finger.  
Lavamist tried very hard to keep calm, and failed. ''I HATE DRESSING UP!'' Lava ran down from his volcano-head and pooled onto the floor.

Every life form in a hundred mile radius ran for dear life.


	3. Everyone gets a sugar high

**''Oh, this random old man gave me lollipop-appearing-out-of-nowhere powers.''  
''****_He's_**** got ****_problems!_****''  
~Snowflake and Cutey**

* * *

''What... is this?'' asked Lavamist, awed. Before them stood a great land of chocolate. Just chocolate.  
''OH MY GAWD THEY HAVE CHOC DROPS!'' Lavender cried happily, running over.  
''We probably won't be seeing him any time this century...'' thought Cutey.  
''Now I know how to win him over...'' Snowflake grinned, eyes glinting. The other two shuffled away, concerned.  
''They grow up so fast...'' sniffled Libby (Snowflake and Cutey's owner.)

Violet (Lavamist and Lavender's owner) flew in from a parachute. She attempted to land on her feet like a cat, but completely overshot and hit a chocolate tree trunk.  
''Are you really a ninja?'' Lavender rolled his eyes.  
''I couldn't let you have all the fun,'' Violet said crossly, ignoring the question completely. She noticed everyone else staring at her. ''CHOCOLATE EATING CONTEST!''  
Everyone immediately started shovelling chocolate into their mouths.

''I put lots of extra sugar in there... so everyone will go hyper!'' Violet smirked to herself.  
''When did you do that?'' Libby asked.  
''I have my ways,'' was the vague reply.

''MORE CHOC! MORE CHOC! MORE CHOOOOCCY!'' declared Snowflake, bunny hopping around the tree.  
Lavamist's lava had turned into chocolate. ''MMMM MOOOORE!''  
Lavender was in a chocolate coma.  
''LA LA LAAAAAA... SEA SEA SEA,'' Cutey began to sing waaaaaay out of tune. ''SEA'' she jumped to random people and sang 'sea' right in their faces.  
''Isn't that from someone else?'' Libby enquired.  
''Meh. Whose line is it anyway?'' Violet shrugged. ''Anyway, guys, we're going..''

Everyone had passed out.

''...home...?''


End file.
